Robust security is imperative for network-based systems, particularly for applications that deal with sensitive information, to prevent unauthorized agents from intercepting, corrupting or publishing sensitive data. A suitable information security system must perform with minimum disruption to users to ensure that authorized users are neither erroneously denied access nor unduly restricted in their duties.
To complicate matters, there are certain restrictions in this environment that impact on the ability to integrate security measures into the system. The host processor employed in this environment may have a low processing capability as well as limited resource capability, both in terms of code size, and the available memory to execute the code. Moreover, due to aforementioned processing limitation, extensive computations that are typical of many security schemes are not possible.
Another major problem common to security-based systems is the vulnerability of the security functionality. Compromise of the security functionality results in system failures. This is a major concern, since attackers using sophisticated techniques have compromised a wide variety of existing systems, resulting in the intercepting, corrupting or publishing of sensitive data. Therefore, it is imperative to include adequate security mechanisms to protect such systems.